Phases
by SpikesLilSlayer
Summary: It is the sixth year of Hogwarts for Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco Malfoy, their sworn enemy. But what happens when the enemy and the traitor enter phases? Continuation of OOtP. *Ch. 2 Up!*
1. Prologue

Prologue to Phases  
  
Author: SpikeslilSlayer  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, adult content, and violence, R in later chapters for content  
  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, in the beginning looks like Hermione/George  
  
Disclaimer: "Oh, Tom!" I squeal as he brushes my neck in a kiss. "You naughty boy!" The young co-star of "Harry Potter" grins wolfishly at me. "I know," he says. "But if you want me to continue you have to say it." I hate how he makes me beg. "Fine. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and Warner Co. has worldwide rights to marketing. Now, please?" Tom smiles seductively and returns to kissing my stomach. Sigh. It's so hard being second best sometimes.  
  
Hermione exited Madam Malkins' Robes for All Occasions, sighing. It was two weeks until the end of the summer holidays, and there wasn't a word from either Ron or Harry. Hermione finally understood how Harry had felt last year after being kept in the dark.  
  
Her parents had left her in Diagon Alley for the day with sufficient money to get all her new school supplies and something extra for herself, kind of an early birthday present. Considering between a new book or possibly an owl, Hermione wasn't watching where she was going; she smashed right into the person she least wanted to see, sending both of them tumbling to the ground.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Granger," Draco Malfoy snarled as he picked himself up, brushing his robes off. Luckily there was no one around them; they were in a quiet alley off of Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione replied automatically out of habit, gathering up her books and stuffed them back in her numerous bags.  
  
"Hey Granger," Malfoy said suddenly, sounding confused. "What's that you're wearing?"  
  
Hermione glanced down at her preference of clothes that morning. She had abandoned her Hogwarts robes today as they were too small, that being the reason she was in Madam Malkins'. Instead she had on a tight, black tank top that showed off an inch or so of her stomach, and form-fitting pink cropped pants. On her feet she wore black Sketchers sneakers.  
  
Mione glanced back up at her enemy, as confused as he was. She thought she was dressed okay, not the nicest outfit, maybe, but not that bad.unless.Realization hit her at the same time as the swoop of hot anger in her gut. She plastered a smirk on her face.  
  
"Please, Malfoy, you've tortured me countless times about being a Mudblood, and you don't even know what Muggles wear? Pathetic," she spat, planting her hands on her hips and glaring at the admittedly sexy yet arrogant Slytherin.  
  
Malfoy looked stunned to say the least. "That's what Muggle girls wear? Jesus, Granger, I'd never thought I'd say this, but for once, I'm glad you're a Mudblood."  
  
"Pig," Hermione shot disgustedly, and pushed past him, heading for the main street again.  
  
"I only meant it as a compliment!" He called after her, but she was already gone, and if she had heard him she ignored it. Draco shook his head and headed in the opposite direction. He had felt a definite something for Hermione since at least fourth year, when he had seen her at the Yule Ball. Of course, the mere idea of the two of them being together was almost ludicrous. If only she had been in Slytherin; He would even have sacrificed being put in Gryffindor. If only his father wasn't a Death Eater. At least he was still in Azkaban; for the present.  
  
Draco sighed, stopping outside the Apothecary where he was to meet his mother. If he was up to the challenge of winning Hermione Granger, then he'd better improve his compliments, and fast.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it's short, but it's a prologue, it's supposed to be short! This is my first Harry Potter fic, but I've written Buffy before. Just gotta say, I love Tabula Rasa, but OMWF was so much funnier. So, give a holler if you like this fic so far. Thanks! ~Em 


	2. Discarded Friends

Chapter 1 of Phases: Discarded Friends  
  
Author: SpikeslilSlayer  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, adult content, and violence, R in later chappys for content  
  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, in the beginning looks like Herm/George BUT IT'S NOT!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, see, I was going to put something really witty here but I'm not as creative as you all might think (Bats eyelashes adoringly). So I'll just say it point blank: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be sitting in front of the best computer in the world right now, not a Dell, I would be in my gigantic mansion, as I am the second-richest woman in the world, and I would be busy FINISHING UP NUMBER SIX in the Harry Potter series, STARTING NUMBER SEVEN, and also seriously considering another HARRY POTTER SERIES WHERE HE IS AN AUROR. (Hint hint)  
  
Hermione hurried away, not really knowing where she was going but not daring to stop or look back.  
  
'He complimented me,' was all she could think. 'In his own twisted way he complimented me. Well, I could compliment him on a few things.'  
  
"Ugh!" She screamed aloud, finally leaning against a wall and panting. "You're sixteen years old, for Chrissakes, control yourself!" The Gryffindor roared the last part to herself, and the loud noise shocked her into calming down.  
  
"He's your enemy," Mione whispered, taking deep breaths. "It's just hormones, just a physical attraction. It's completely natural. That's all. Now let it go."  
  
She straightened herself, tied a loose shoelace, then commenced walking, trying to make out her surroundings. She was outside a bright orange building with the gold numbers '93' flashing on top of the hot pink awning.  
  
"Why is that so familiar?" Hermione wondered, then mentally slapped herself. How could she forget?  
  
Grinning, Hermione quickly pushed open the bright-green door, stopping immediately inside to marvel first at the number of shelves covered with joke products lining the electric blue walls, then at the number of people in the shop. Surprised that the line wasn't out the door, she waded through the crowd to the front, clearing her throat at the counter.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss, customer services are that way and the line to check out is over there," a hassled-looking George said absently, pointing to an insanely long line winding around the room and barely giving her another glance.  
  
Putting on a fake pout, Hermione leaned closer, pretending she was about to cry. "Oh, George, how could you drop me like a used book?" she whined.  
  
George's head whipped up to take a closer look at the now-smiling young woman. After a few seconds his face cracked into a joyful grin.  
  
"Hermione!" He yelled happily, dropping the sales receipts he was holding and reaching forward to grab her shoulders and pull her right over the low counter. Laughing with surprise and happiness, the witch hugged George gratefully.  
  
"Oi, Fred!" George bellowed when they had broke apart. "C'mere!"  
  
"What?" his twin asked, coming out of a back room. His features lit up much the same as his brother's when he spotted Hermione.  
  
"Mione! Wow, it's great to see you!" Fred embraced her also, and when she had leaned up and kissed them both on the cheek, George cleared out the shop, much to the dismay of the grumbling crowd.  
  
"So," Hermione said thoughtfully, surveying the place. "Obviously you've done well for yourself. This isn't bad, not bad at all."  
  
"Well, now that we've got Hermione's approval, we're all set!" Fred joked, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.  
  
"Although, I'm sorry if you thought me coming here meant you had to clear out the store," she added apologetically.  
  
George waved it aside. "It's our lunch break anyway. Harry, Ginny, and Ickle Ronnikens should be here any minute."  
  
"Oh, excellent!" Hermione exclaimed, relieved. "I haven't gotten one owl all summer!"  
  
Now it was George's turn to look apologetic. "Sorry, Hermione. But no one else heard anything either. And Dumbledore was all, 'No news is good news,' and whatnot."  
  
"And they still won't let us join the Order," Fred said darkly.  
  
Before Hermione could ask any more questions the door opened and three people walked in.  
  
"Hermione!" was the simultaneous call, and before she knew it she was hugging Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  
  
"Oh, I missed you all so much! And-What, Ron?" she asked, for Ron, along with George and Fred, were staring goggle-eyed at Hermione.  
  
"What are you wearing, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione stamped her foot angrily. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brothers, for Mione had already given her some of her Muggle clothes that she had grown out of, and some magazines to look at so she knew how to dress in them correctly. A smile was brought to her lips at the thought of her family's expressions when they saw her.  
  
"How come everybody keeps asking me that? Oh, Harry, you explain. Come on, Ginny, we'll meet them at the Leaky Cauldron later."  
  
The two girls headed out, chatting excitedly. Harry turned toward the Weasley boys.  
  
He chuckled. "You've never seen a Muggle girl dressed properly, have you?"  
  
All three of them shook their heads and Harry sighed.  
  
A/N: Okay, first of all I want to apologize for writing "Mione." I absolutely hate that nickname, but it's got to be used. The other thing I hate is using "Hermione" "Hermione" "Hermione" in every sentence. Okay, to my reviewers. I'm so happy that you people like my story! No hate mail yet! Yay! And I'm sorry that this chapter was a disappointment in the length, but the next chapter is halfway done and is really long, as it explains a lot. Reviewers' feedback from me:  
  
DemonWitch666~ It's not as much as an insult as a piggish thing to say. I don't know, I thought it was.  
  
Lina11~ Hey, I have a pair of pink pants! J/k lolz. No, they're not like PINK! They're actually pretty attractive. I don't know, blame the bozo that told me black and pink were in this year.  
  
Xinia Potter~ Thanks for the tip! The next chapter is more explanatory; for example, you find out why Hermione was very into Muggle clothes. I mean, she could've just worn jeans and a t-shirt, but she chose the hot outfit.  
  
NLF~ Hmmm.I haven't considered it yet. Tell you what; I'll put it into chapter three. Soft curls coming up!  
  
Pencil gal~ Thank you! I reckon so too!  
  
DMSL~ Thanks so much! Yeah, most wizards are.  
  
Willow~ Very clever!!! Yes, I had Buffy on the brain when I wrote the author's note about Tabula Rasa and OMWF. I couldn't decide what to name this story, so I'm like to myself, "Well, they're all going through changes." Then I slapped myself on the forehead and called it Phases. Hope you like! 


	3. Deals, Secrets

Chapter 3 of Phases: Deals and Secrets  
  
Author: SpikeslilSlayer  
  
Rating: PG-13 for adult content, language, violence, R in later chapters, bla bla bla, you all know this already, and to tell the truth it's not as bad as I'm making it seem, I'm just playing it safe.  
  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione, George/Hermione FLIRTING ONLY. (Oh yeah, and I changed my mind about the whole Harry/Ginny thing. Or at least I have for now.)  
  
Disclaimer: "Delivery for Miss Rowling!" I chirped happily, butterflies having a fight in my stomach. The guard eyed me, then the manuscript and flowers in my hands. "You write fanfiction, don't you?" My eyes widened. "What? N-no, I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, good sir!" He motioned and two more guards came over, picking me up and sending the flowers scattering. "Take her to the cell." "Noooo!" I cried, horrified. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to show her my work! I wrote the disclaimers! I don't own Harry Potter, okay? She does! The great Goddess of all that is Harry does," I ended in a whisper. The guards locked the cell door and walked away as I sat down next to a girl about a year older than me. "Hi," I said miserably. She looked at me pityingly. "Delivery person?" "Yup." "Next time, try maintenance." "Got it."  
  
Harry sat alone in a compartment, waiting for his friends to arrive. Uncle Vernon had dropped him off at Platform 9 ¾ for the first time since his first year at Hogwarts. Aunt Petunia had made him, apparently, and Dumbledore, who agreed, had hinted that he would see Ron at Diagon Alley. That was all that kept him alive the whole summer. Ron had only written once over the holidays, and that was to say that they couldn't send any more owls, as they feared they were being intercepted. He also wrote that Hermione couldn't write either, as her parents were extremely worried about the rise of Voldemort, and had pretty much confined her to the Muggle world. Of course, Hermione wouldn't own up to it. She still liked to think that Muggles and Wizards would mix one day.  
  
But Harry didn't worry much about Hermione. She had Ron as her keeper, and although Ron had hinted once or twice about his feelings for the young woman, Harry knew it was purely platonic for Hermione. She was just that kind of person and friend. But Mione had her secrets as well.  
  
She had told Harry about her meeting with Malfoy, and had also thrown in blushingly his last words about it being a compliment.  
  
"I don't see why he would mean it, Harry, he was probably just trying to stay out of trouble," Hermione had whispered over the table in the Leaky Cauldron while the others ordered their lunch.  
  
"Maybe he was shocked when he saw you in something other than oversized robes, and something unfamiliar and flattering," he said teasingly, gesturing to her tight belly shirt. Mione chuckled appreciatively.  
  
"I guess you're right. But that still doesn't explain why he went out of his way to call after me."  
  
Harry still wondered about that as Ron, Ginny, and Hermione herself came through the door.  
  
"We'll see you in a bit, eh Harry?" Ron asked, leaving with Mione to go to the prefects' compartment.  
  
Ginny and Harry had just settled down to a game of Exploding Snap when Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood came in.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ginny. How was your summer?" Luna asked, and Harry noticed that she was a bit less mysterious than usual, almost as if their recent experience in the Department of Mysteries had toned her dreamy factor down a bit.  
  
"Fine," Ginny answered, turning to Neville. "All right, Nev?" she asked.  
  
Neville nodded his head firmly. "I'm fine. And you, Harry? Are you still upset about Sirius?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly. Both Luna and Neville looked curious about the now- dead man, and he hadn't said anything about him since Neville had said he was sorry.  
  
"He was my godfather," he said shortly, staring straight ahead. "And he was innocent. He was my father's best friend and his best man at his wedding to my mum. He was all I had left."  
  
Turning to the window and determinedly blinking back tears, he was surprised when Neville patted him on the back.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. I know how you feel."  
  
Harry gave a weak smile. "I know you do."  
  
Ginny, who had been staring oddly at this scene, got up abruptly. "I'll be right back, I just have to go to the loo."  
  
"I'll come with you," Luna said, and followed her out.  
  
"Strange," Harry said, shaking his head. Neville smiled.  
  
"Well, that is the mystery that is women."  
  
"You said it."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes after the new Head Girl had given her speech. She would hate to tell Harry this, but this year the Head Girl was Cho Chang. Cho had blibbered on about feeling togetherness and creating peace between the houses, and at the end burst into tears about the tension between students 'these days'.  
  
To her dismay, Hermione was seated right next to Malfoy. Ron was on her other side, and from the glares that he was giving her confronter, which she concluded were normal, Mione was glad she had only told Harry about what happened in Diagon Alley between them. And what was weird about Malfoy was that he kept shooting her these glances as they passed while everyone was patrolling the corridors. Hermione decided they were of hate and malice, definitely not of the checking-out variety. Aside from him, Ron was acting strangely too.  
  
Every time they passed in patrol, Ron would "accidentally" brush shoulders with her. And when Malfoy glanced at her, he would glare back at his enemy. Too much testosterone, Mione thought, smiling faintly.  
  
Hermione got off duty before Ron did, so she returned to Harry's compartment.  
  
"Hey Harry, hey Neville, Luna, Gin," she said, coming to sit beside Harry.  
  
"Hey, Harry, Ron's been acting weird," Hermione started nervously.  
  
"Weird? What kind of weird?" Ginny asked, sitting up straighter.  
  
"Well, he keeps glaring at Malfoy especially, and I think it's because he keeps looking at me. And then he keeps touching me," she finished, rubbing her shoulder absently.  
  
"I think the Malfoy thing, with him looking at you, has to do with what we were talking about." Hermione nodded and Harry continued. "And Ron.well, Ron has been fancying you for a while now."  
  
"What?" she cried, shocked. "No, no-Ron is, he's just-Ron! We've all been best friends since first year, how can he. oh, lord."  
  
Ginny covered a giggle.  
  
"Oh, shut it, Ginny," Hermione barked. Just then Ron walked through the open door. She straightened up out of the slumping position she was in.  
  
"Ron, hi. Hey look guys; it's Ron. Heh. Well, I've got to.go to the loo. Okay goodbye." Hermione dashed out of the compartment. Everyone was stifling his or her laughter and Ron was looking around suspiciously.  
  
"What?"  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione walked slowly through the train, checking each compartment for Parvati and Lavender, the only two girl friends she had. They must be in the back, she thought, and then her mind wandered to the subject of Ron.  
  
The way she thought of it was this: Ron was like a brother to her, as was Harry. They had been her greatest friends since their first year, when they had saved her from that stupid troll. And five years of friendship, and more than just that, the deepest trust, shouldn't be broken by some little crush. If her and Ron ended up going out, and then broke up, it would be too awkward. Hermione didn't want to lose the great things she had going for her, and she doubted that neither Harry nor Ron did either.  
  
Hermione ended up at the second to last compartment on the train. She slid open the door only to find Malfoy sitting there.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said once again out of the manners that had been drilled into her by her Muggle parents. She turned to leave.  
  
"Granger," Draco said suddenly, and Hermione turned back.  
  
"What?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about Diagon Alley,"  
  
Hermione arched her eyebrows. "You're sorry about Diagon Alley?"  
  
Draco smirked. She was going to make him admit it. "I'm sorry I bumped into you, and that I said that about you. I didn't mean it that way though, I meant it as a compliment."  
  
"Then you definitely need to work on your compliments," she said, giggling, but still staying where she was.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do," he replied, remembering that he had said the exact same thing. "So-anyway, I was actually coming to find you."  
  
"Oh really? Why?" Hermione asked, wracking her brain and finding no reason to stay there, but still rooted to the spot.  
  
"Well, Professor McGonagall said you were the best in our year in Transfiguration, and I needed some help."  
  
"Really?" she asked again, this time much more interested. She sat down next to him. "What with?"  
  
"Well, the whole Transfiguring thing, really," Draco said, and Hermione giggled again.  
  
"Why aren't you biting my head off like you usually do?" he asked suddenly. Mione stopped laughing.  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"Because I hate my father, and although I'm in Slytherin, it doesn't mean I want to go join the Death Eaters when I'm out of Hogwarts. And, because you look like you've just eaten a vomit-flavored Every Flavored Bean," Draco replied, and Hermione smiled sadly.  
  
"I normally only snap to defend someone, it's usually Ron and Harry doing the whole rival thing. I'm the one who says 'All the houses should get along.' Of course, no one listens to me, I'm just the silly Muggle-born who's a know-it-all and who's fancied by a boy who could ruin everything," she babbled. Draco looked at her curiously.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who who?" asked Hermione, nonplussed. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Who's the boy who fancies you?"  
  
"Oh-" Mione said, blushing as she realized she almost spilled the beans. "It's no one, really, and you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."  
  
"Okay. Maybe you'll tell me one day," Malfoy shrugged it off, returning to their previous subject. "So, when can we meet for Transfiguration lessons?"  
  
"Well, it depends on our new schedules. How about I'll meet you in the library the morning before classes start? We can set something up then," she answered, standing up.  
  
"Alright. You promise?"  
  
He looked at her with such sincerity that she gazed down at him curiously before answering earnestly, "Of course. So, where are Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Probably eating somewhere. Thanks for your help."  
  
"Okay. Well, I'd better go, or Ron'll be out looking for me." Hermione winced momentarily and then left with a swift wave.  
  
'What's Weasley got to do with anything?' Malfoy asked himself, then plastered a smirk on his face as Crabbe and Goyle returned.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: See, I told you this would be longer! I hope it explains a bit more,  
too. The next chapter I promise will be longer. I have written very long  
stories/epics before, but I'm pretty pressed for time when my mom's  
around. She makes me so nervous! And I think the whole "teen rebellion"  
thing is pounded into my brain. I blast my music until my dad yells at  
me, and when he once called upstairs while I was on ff.net, "Em, what do  
you want for dinner?" I called back, "Okay!" automatically. Geez. 


End file.
